eirethunefandomcom-20200214-history
Circle of Life's Flourish
Overview The Circle of Life’s Flourish is a mentality that focuses on growth and healing of the world through the powers of nature. It is an understanding of all growth and creation processes that are part of the natural world. In Eirethune, the Circle druids align themselves with the Guardian Gods primarily, though also a small set of Children Gods as well, including: * Thopila, Mistress of Harvest * Hramit, Lord of Construction * Kaelia, Mistress of the Hearth * Esada, Mistress of Spirits Spell and Skill Progression 3rd Level Druid These are 1st level spells which druids from the Circle can use as part of their normal spell allocations. * Earth Barrier: '''10’ – AC 10, 27 HPs (reaction) * '''Healing Mist: 15’ range – mist covers target healing 1d6 + spell casting mod; +1d6 / slot * Healing Wind: '''heals 1d4 to people within 30’ cone; +1d4 / slot * '''Water of Life: if immersed ½ in water, heals 1d12 + spell casting mod; +1d12 / slot These are 2nd level spells which druids from the Circle can use as part of their normal spell allocations. * Geyser: creates 20’ high x 5’ pillar; +5 radius / slot * Life Spring: dig 3’ hole – fills over 1 minute of concentration; once filled provides 1d6 vials worth 1d6 healing each. * Chain Heal: 50’ and up to 2 targets within 20’ of first; 3d6 1st, 2d6 2nd, 1d6 third; +1d6 each / slot The following are circle spells which are automatically granted to the Druid. They are not part of the standard spell group, nor can they use higher level slots from the standard spell group. * Scan Animal or Plant for Healing & Restorative Properties: '''5’ range; concentration (10 min); learn an attribute of the animal or plant using Investigation Check with proficiency and INT mod – 1 check / minute; attributes can be poison or disease immunity or resistance, healing, regeneration, poison antidotes, etc. * '''Locate Animals or Plants: 5 mile range for direction and distance on a specific kind of plant or beast Extraction and Alchemy Understanding For extraction attempts, the druid gains advantage whenever they attempt to extract components from flora or fauna that has healing or restorative properties. The druid gains the skill Alchemical Kit/Supplies, ''enabling them to add proficiency to potion creation attempts. In addition, whenever they attempt to create a healing or restorative potion, they can add their WIS mod instead of their INT mod. 5th Level Druid The following are circle spells which are automatically granted to the Druid. They are not part of the standard spell group, nor can they use higher level slots from the standard spell group. * '''Animal Resurrection: '''Return animal to life that has died within 24 hours * '''Plant Growth:' 150’ VS; 1 action - 100’ radius of growth; 8 hours – ½ mile radius * Beacon of Hope: 30’; concentration; Choose any # of creatures; targets get advantage on WIS and Death saves; each regains max hit points from any healing. 7th Level Druid The following are circle spells which are automatically granted to the Druid. They are not part of the standard spell group, nor can they use higher level slots from the standard spell group. * Grasping Vine: (Bonus) VS; 30’ range; Concentration (1 min); Conjure vine to pull target; DEX save or be pulled 20’ towards vine; * Symbiotic Touch: '''S; Touch; Touch a tree or other living plant and share hit points with plant transferring up to 4d10 + spellcasting mod hit points between you, the plant and whatever else you are touching; if you touch an enemy, you need to roll to hit, but for willing allies, you can transfer hit points freely between you, yourself and plant up to rolled amount. * '''Death Ward: VS; touch; 8 hours; 1st time target would drop to zero, they instead drop to 1 hit point and spell ends. 9th Level Druid Druids of the circle modify their abilities in the following spells when cast: * Mass Cure Wounds: 'The druid of the circle will heal normally at 4d8 + spell casting modifier; + 1d8 healing / slot above. The following are circle spells which are automatically granted to the Druid. They are not part of the standard spell group, nor can they use higher level slots from the standard spell group. * '''Sylvan Sanctuary: '''As per ''Hallow, except Fey or creatures of nature can enter it and are able to sense its presence. Those creatures will not attack within the space, however, and will communicate with the caster if it is desired that they do so. Darkness, Vulnerabilities ''cannot be bound effects in the area. Another bound effect is ''Hope – where all healing spells are maxed in the area for the duration of the spell. * '''Reincarnate: 24 hours; attempt to change dead being into something else